Winx Club - Episode 422/Cinélume Script
The Frozen Tower Intro/Recap Narrator: The Winx rock band faces their first real challenge. But the girls are interrupted by the arrival of an exhausted Ogron and his Wizards, who have been deprived of their power by the fairies of revenge. The Winx agree to help them. But can they take them to the Fairy of Justice and get back in time for the concert? Scene: Ice Tower Morgana: North Fairy! Aurora: Here I am, Queen Morgana. Morgana: It's good to see you, Aurora. Aurora: What's wrong? Morgana: Diana the Amazon Fairy failed to stop the Winx! She also tried to convince me that human have the ability to change. Aurora: The Winx seem very courageous. Morgana: We must take it upon ourselves to defeat the Wizards, who are protected by Sibylla. Aurora: But the human are just as guilty as the Wizards! We can't attack Sibylla's cave but we can force the Winx to deliver them to us. Morgana: Then so be it! But... Aurora: What? Morgana: The youngest fairy, Roxy, no one is to touch a hair on her head. Understood? Aurora: Alright. But Sibylla the Fairy of Justice better not interfere! *Aurora summons ice energy* Aurora: Ice spirits, I command you! Go and hold in your cold embrace, anything or anyone who crosses your path. Make the humans' world an endless frozen desert. Go forth and be free! *The sea water starts frozen* Scene: Gardenia Park *Stella sneezes* Stella: Girls, aren't you getting cold? Flora: Oh! You're right! It does feel a little chilly. Maybe it's because the sun is going down. Tecna: C'mon guys! Don't change the subject. We've gotta come up with a name for the band. Roxy: How about "The Winx"? Layla: Now that we have a real contract with the huge record label, we can't just be called "The Six Girls on Love and Pet"... Tecna: We need a name like "Winx", but with a little more... edge. Stella: How about "The Atomic Blondes"? Musa: Stella, the name has to work for everybody, not just you! *People laugh* Musa: I really appreciated what you did for us at the Frutti Music Bar. Riven: My pleasure! I hope you get everything you wish for! Really. Musa: What a nice thing to say. Riven: You seem surprised by that. Musa: Please, Riven. I just need more time to think, that's all. Riven: Okay. *Musa and Riven walk away* Nabu: You was fantastic the other night at the Frutti Music Bar! Layla: Thanks! Nabu: Of course. I'm probably a little... biased. Layla: Oh really? And what made you feel that way? Nabu: You, my love! *Layla laughs and Nabu and Layla hug Sky: I like the name "The Atomic Blondes". Bloom: Really? Sky: No! Bloom: Hey! Sky: I'm really happy about your recording contract with Silver Sonic. Bloom: It's so funny! It all started with us trying to help Musa! Sky: I'm sure your future holds many wonderful surprises! *The wind blows* Sky: What the...? Bloom: It's really cold! *Artu barks* Roxy: Quiet, Artu! Calm down! *Nebula appears* Nebula: Hello, Winx. Roxy: Nebula! *The Winx and Specialists run to Roxy* Nebula: I've come here to give you a message, not to fight! It's a message from Morgana! If you don't bring the Wizards of the Black Circle to Morgana, then you'll suffer the revenge of the second Major Fairy, Aurora the Fairy of the North. Layla: Morgana already made threats. She doesn't scare us. Nebula: Her scourge has not being unleashed against you, but against the humans' cities. Tecna: It's being unleashed? Musa: Do you mean it's already started? Nebula: That's right! And only you can stop it. *Nebula shows the freezing place* Bloom: It's terrible! Nebula: The Northern seas have started to freeze! Soon the ice will advance even further... Until the whole planet is covered in one big glacier! Bloom: You tell Morgana we already ruined her plans once and we can do it again! Nebula: Urg! There is no more time to talk! You either deliver the Wizards of the Black Circle or you will doom your beloved planet! *Nebula disappears* Scene: Sibylla's Cave Rustic Fairy #1: Looks like his temperature is even higher! *She uses her magic on Duman* Sibylla: Duman is getting worse! Not even our magic can fight this mysterious illness! Duman: The Black Circle will be your end. Rustic Fairy #1: What is he saying? Ogron: He just needs to rest! Anagan: If he gets worse, we'll let you know! *Sibylla and the Rustic Fairies leave* Gantlos: That idiot almost got us caught. Anagan: The fairies are already suspicious. We've gotta watch ourselves. Ogron: I don't like this place. Gantlos: But it's the safest place to be. According to fairy laws, Sibylla's haven is sacred. The Fairy of Justice welcomes and protects all who come to her door. Ogron: Soon our moment will come. Until then, gentlemen, we must be patient. Scene: Gardenia Park Sky: We need to find this Fairy of the North. Bloom: No, Sky. You can't. We're the only one who can stop Aurora. Musa: Bloom's right. We knew we had a great challenge to face. Bloom: We knew that by protecting the Wizards, we'd incur Morgana's wrath and bring about a whole lot of trouble. Sky: Please, Bloom, just remember... Bloom: "Be careful, keep your eyes open and call us if you're danger." Sky: Wow! You can even read my mind now? Bloom: No. But you do tend to repeat yourself. Brandon: Well, we'd better go. They need us at the Fruiti Music Bar. Roxy: Artu is going to go with you. I can't take him on the mission. Alright boy, be good, okay? *The Specialists and Artu leave* Morgana: Roxy! Roxy! I need to talk to you. Please don't resist me. I want to help you. *Flora runs back* Flora: Roxy! Is everything okay? *Flora hugs Roxy, the Winx run back* Roxy: Yes. Don't worry, I'm fine. I just felt a bit dizzy. Scene: Love & Pet Bloom: Miss Faragonda, the dark wizards have gathered all their magic energies into this Black Circle. They don't have any powers left now. Ogron gave it to me and asked me to give it to Morgana, as a sign of surrender. *The group look at the Black Circle* Faragonda: This would be unacceptable for her. After all the harm those wizards caused her, this compromise would let them off too easily. I'm afraid it all rests upon your shoulders. Bloom: Exactly. So do we confront Morgana or give in to her blackmail for everybody's safety? Faragonda: It's a difficult choice, Bloom. But I think you are seeking my approval, not what my choice would be. Flora: What do you mean, Headmistress? Faragonda: In your heart, you've already made the decision with the courage and intelligence you have always possessed. These qualities are enhanced with the second Gift of Destiny. The Ethereal Fairies gave you the Gift of Heart, the Lovix. Follow your heart, and you can't go wrong. Winx: Winx Believix! *Belivix transformation* Bloom: Winx Zoomix! *Zoomix sequences* Bloom: Winx Zoomix! *Zoomix sequences* Bloom: Let's go pay the North fairy a visit. *Bloom holds Roxy's hand, the group teleport to the North* Scene: The North Flora: Look! *The Winx take a look from what Flora points* Flora: Good thing this fight isn't happening in the Magix Dimension. The consequences would be disastrous! Musa: I guess you're right. Earth is a more contained territory, a perfect setting for them. Tecna: That's why it's so important that Ogron and the Wizards stay in Sibylla's cave. It's the safest place! Bloom: You're right. Even Morgana respects the fact that Sibylla's cave is is a safe haven. Morgana: Come to me Roxy! We both know you can't deny your destiny. Your friends will fall, only you will survive. I'll be waiting for you. Tecna: The palace of Aurora the North Fairy is is in the ice tower, a huge iceberg that hangs over the glacier. We should be there soon. *Layla flies ahead* Layla: Hey! Look over there! Bloom: It's another cargo ship stuck in the ice... Musa: Quiet! Voice: Help! Help me! Musa: I think I can hear a voice! Bloom: Let's go, Winx! Scene: Cargo Ship *The Winx land in the cargo ship* Stella: Where are the crew? *Bloom and Layla fly ahead* Bloom: Maybe that scream was just an illusion... Voice: Help! Bloom: Opps! Famous last words... *One of the cruise is covered by the ice monsters. The voice they heard is from that man* Man #1: Please help me! *The monsters also notice the appearance of the Winx. An ice monster catches Layla's leg* Bloom: Fire Arrow! Roxy: Watch out! Enchanted Cloak! Tecna: You're gonna regret making us angry! Musa: Stereo Crash! Layla: Well done, Musa. *An ice monster grabs Bloom's leg* Bloom: I'll be back soon, girls. Don't go away! *Bloom's body starts being covered in ice shards, she uses fire to melt the ice and the monster* Stella: See, Bloom? There were more. Solar Storm! Bye bye ice man! Roxy: Wolf Talon! Flora: Well done! Tecna: Techno Shock! Now let's deal with the rest of them! Bloom: Get ready to hit the ground, girls. Now! Dragon Heart! *The girls hit the ground, Layla gets the man hit the ground, too. The ice monsters are destroyed and ice around the ship is melt* Man #2: Thank you. You saved us. You freed us! Man #1: Three days ago, our ship got trapped in the ice, then those creatures came and we had to lock ourselves inside. Man #3: In all my journeys, I've never seen anything like it... Layla: This must be some of the North Fairy's handy work! Bloom: You're right. *Bloom creates the fire spears, Tecna goes inside the ship* Bloom: You can use these spears to warm you up, and also to defend yourselves in case those creatures come back. They'll keep you warm till you're rescued. Tecna: And you can call for the rescue now 'cause I've just fixed your on-board radio. All it needed were a couple of wires and some magic. Man #1: We really don't know how to thank you. Bloom: You're doing it by believing in us. *The Winx heads to Aurora's ice tower* Scene: Ice Tower Stella: You know, I have always been more of a beach person.... Tecna: That's the North Fairy's palace. *The ice monsters and the polar bears roar* Layla: It's gonna be hard to get closer. Musa: What do we do now? Roxy: Leave it to me. Wild Heartbeat! *The polar bears attack the ice monsters* Roxy: There! That will buy us some time. *Roxy flies first. The ice monsters shoot icicles at the Winx* Bloom: We need help! The Gift of Heart will help us find the courage! Winx Lovix! *Lovix transformation* Bloom: Ice Flame! Musa: Snow's Melody! Flora: Untamable Nature! Stella: Crystal Light! Tecna: Chill Breath! Layla: Hail Rays! *All the outside ice monsters are destroyed. Roxy smiles* Scene: Inside Ice Tower *The Winx get inside the ice tower* Bloom: Let's go, girls! We already have a pretty good idea what to look for, don't we? Tecna: It's not the first time we've come up against a Major Fairy. Each of them has an energy source hidden in some dark, unreachable place. Bloom: Just like it was with Diana, the North Fairy will have one too. Layla: Is it just me or have we already walked by here? Musa: Good question. These corridors all look the same. Tecna: I'm afraid we're caught in an ice maze. *The ice monsters appear* Bloom: You go on! We'll deal with them! *The girls leave* Stella: Crystal Light! *Layla points a direction* Layla: This way. Tecna: Watch out! *The Arctic fairies shoot out icicles* Flora: Untamable Nature! Tecna: Chill Breath! Layla: Now it's our turn, Roxy! Hail Rays! Roxy: Take that! *The Winx fly away. The Arctic fairies are after them but suddenly leave the chase* Morgana: Come, join me Roxy! Now is the perfect time! Get rid of these intruders! Turn against them! Layla: What's wrong, Roxy? Tecna: Girls, don't you think those warriors gave up the chase a little too easily? Musa: I'm not waiting around to find out. Let's go. *Musa enters an entrance* Stella: What's wrong, Bloom? Bloom: Those creatures gave up the fight a bit too quickly. Stella: You may be right. But why would they do that? Bloom: I'll give you the reason: It's a trap to get us all in here. Tecna: Of course! We're now in the exact center of the maze, there's no way out of here! *The ice monsters and Arctic fairies enter the center of the maze* Arctic Fairy #1: Welcome, Winx! Morgana: Now, Roxy! Join me and you'll be safe! Nobody will ever hurt you. Roxy: Thanks, Morgana. Stop! If you hit them, you'll also hit me! Arctic Fairy #1: Get backward! *The ice monsters get backward* Bloom: It's working, Roxy! Whatever you're doing... Roxy: Trust me. We have to join our powers together and nothing will happen to us. Winx: Magic Convergence. *The Arctic fairies and the ice monsters get away. The Winx enter the hole on the top* Aurora: You did very well, Winx. I'm Aurora the North Fairy. I had heard incredible things about you and now I know they are true. Flora: You must stop this foolishness. Stop the ice now! Morgana's vengeance must end! Aurora: What I'm holding in my hands is the Blizzard, my magic energy source. In this simple small drop, there's enough power to freeze the whole universe. Legends say that only those with the coldest heart may possess it. *Bloom and Stella fly closer to Aurora* Aurora: Don't come closer. I sense that you have a great fire power inside. I don't want an ice and fire fight, so please, let me take the Blizzard and run far away, and I will spare your precious Earth. Stella: What does that mean? Bloom: Who will guarantee us that you'll keep your word? Roxy: The warrior fairies... They're running away! Bloom: You were just distracting us so the fairies could leave the palace! Aurora: You catch on a little late, my dear. You are the only ones trapped inside of here. *Aurora uses her power* Layla: There's no way out! Bloom: What do you intend to do? Aurora: You'll just have to wait. You'll get the answer soon enough. Your problems have just begun. *Aurora disappears, the palace is shaking. The Winx fall down as the tower is moving* Musa: The tower is moving! Bloom: What's wrong with Roxy? *Roxy is shaking* Tecna: Her temperature is dropping rapidly. Stella: If she doesn't warm up soon, she can freeze to death. *The Winx get close to Roxy* Bloom: I'm afraid we have no other choice... *Nebula appears and laughs* Nebula: Looks like you'll have to reconsider Morgana's offer now, doesn't it Winx? Ending Narrator: In the next episode, Aurora and Nebula are impossible to please. While the Winx fight to stop Morgana's Warrior Faries, a challenging test awaits Bloom, who's always courageously defending her friends. Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts